The protocol will test the hypothesis that chronic treatment of Huntington's disease patients with Co-Enzyme Q10 and Remacemide, alone in combination will slow the progressive functional decline of Huntington's disease (HD). There is no effective therapy for HD, and inherited progressive degenerative disease that results in dementia and death. The investigators enrolled 21 subjects at Massachusetts General Hospital site. Eighteen subjects continue in study with no complications. Three subjects are early drug discontinuation status due to inability to tolerate study medicaitons. One of the three subjects off medication died six months later of carbon monoxide poisoning. The investigators continue to follow the other two subjects off study drug every four months. There have been no changes to the protocol. There has been no interim analysis of study at this time.